Talk:BFB 12/@comment-35549231-20180707142816
BFOI 6a: Me:Today's contest is a talent show. Each team will send up three acts and Tennis Ball, Marshamallow, and Baugette will be judging. Lightbulb: I'm a great baritone player: (Holds Baritone and Inhales) ECKHLEHYEH! Pin: Ummm... anyone else? Lightbulb: How about Pizza and Frank over there? Hot Dog: My name's Hot Dog, not Frank. I guess I can speed-knit... Pizza: I literally have zero talents. Meanwhile..... Rocky: BULLEH! LEH! LEH! Newts: Ooooooh! Cloudy: Zee? I dolt you he waz coot ad fomid ard! Marker: I cAn team UP with hIM By ToSsINg somE DiRt. Bow: I have a tail? Coiny: Um ok. What is your talent? Bow: I HAVE A TAIL!!!! IS THAT ENOUGH!!! Meanwhile.... Golf Ball: Ok, who here has a noteworthy talent. Lollipop: I can steal patents. Liy: I can get people to talk. Trophy: I can lift weights! Pear: I'm PRETTY! :3 GB: Why am I on this team... Paintbrush: I can speed-paint. GB: Ok, that's impressive. Anyone else? Fanny: I can juggle without arms. Even though I hate juggling... GB: Wow. And one last person? Taco: I may not have a talent, but I have a judge on my side. (Winks at Microphone, who doesn't notice) GB: OK, that's three talents. Thanks! Pear: WHAT ABOUT ME? IM PRETTY!!! Flower: IM PRETTY TOO! Falcons: Paintbrush, Fanny and Taco. Newts: Test Tube, Woody, and Marker+Rocky. Cougars: Casey, Leafy+Pin, and Hot Dog. First round: Paintbrush speedpaints an image of all three judges. Test Tube preforms expierements on stage. Casey does a horrible stand-up comedy routine. TB gives PB 9 points, TT 10 points, and Casey 3 points. Microphone gives PB 7 points, TT 7 points, and Casey 0 points. Baugette give PB Dix points, TT Cinq points, and Casey Un points. Falcons 26, Newts 22, Cougars 4. Second round: Fanny, juggles balls with her air, but drops some since she hates it, Woody climbs up a rope in .4 seconds, and Leafy and Pin do a knife throwing act. Taco, realizing that she could lose this, bribes the judges. TB gives Fanny 4 points, Woody 8 points, and L+P 8 points. He refused the second bribe. Microphone gives Fanny 10 points, Woody 10 points and L+P 7 points. Baugette gives Fanny cinq points, Woody neuf points, and L+P sept points. Falcons 45, Newts 50, Cougars 26. Round 3: Taco does a revelation compliation of entries from people's diaries. For example: Pin's opinion on Coiny's cooking, Woody's crush on TD, Barf Bag referring to Lollipop as "Lollicrap", Cloudy finding Rocky "tizguzding", Knife having a wedding with his doll, etc. TB and Baugette are appauled and give her 0 points, but Microphone unwillingly gives her 10. Rocky and Marker are up next Rocky faces the wrong direction and vomits his art on the crowd. Almost everyone in the audience is covered in vomit. Tennis Ball thought it was cute and he enjoyed Marker's art, so he gave it a 5. Baugette gave it a Un for effort. Microphone rebels against Taco's orders and gives the team a 2 for the Newts to clinch safety. Hot Dog's knitting supplies were soaked in vomit, and he did not have time to runback to his cabin to get more. Pizza is unwiilling put up on stage, since he is the only one present that isn't vomit-covered. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fxGP-N6WsqM Pizza gets a perfect 10 from all three judges. Results: Falcons 55, Newts 57, Cougars 56. Taco got an immunity token due to her making the show more interesting. Vote for up to 3 different Falcons to be eliminated. A-Taco B-Baseball C-Paintbrush D-Fanny E-Liy F-Lollipop G-Golf Ball H-Trophy I-Knife J-Scissors K-Candy L-Flower M-Snowball N-Boxing Glove O-Pear (Whew)